Camps Not Just for Boys
by fyrevenom
Summary: Lalane, Elisabeth, and Vanessa are sent to Camp Greenlake, they realize that having their own little stereotypes isn’t everything. Then again, maybe that’s what’s so attractive. Sexual Relationships
1. Hyperness

**Chapter One**

_**Lalane's point of view**_

**Lalane looked over at Elisabeth and smiled impishly at the snoring figure. She looked down at her hands, and the hideous metal handcuffs loosely around her wrists. A small trickle of sweat created a shiny line down the side of her arm to her elbow, eventually dripping off onto the sticky, stained floor beneath her. She sighed and looked out the window to the barren plains riddled with brown sticklike bushes wavering under the heat of the sun. Looking back down her handcuffs, she flexed her fingers, eyeing the rings of sweat and dirt around her wrists. She sighed again and leaned back against the seat propping her feet up in front of her.  
**

_**Elisabeth's points of view**_

**After the first half hour of the ride, Elisabeth leaned forward and laid her head on the top of the seat in front of her. Facing towards the opposite window she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Soon enough she felt waves of drowsiness flood her and went off to dreamland.  
**

_**Vanessa's point of view**_

**She looked up two seats to Lalane seeing the anxiousness and restlessness working itself up in her. It wasn't a fidgeting restlessness but a subtle one. Every minute or so she could hear a sigh emitted from Lalane's lips. She focused her attention on Elisabeth and could hear the slight snores, and could see her eyes flutter every so often. No doubt a dream most likely about becoming the Nobel Prize winner, or discovering some new way to make marijuana undetectable from drug tests. In her mind she scolded them for being so careless or at least scolded Lalane for being careless; Elisabeth always thought about what she was doing. That was her fault though, she could never have fun by just sitting around and talking about movies with friends, it was always some sort of thought out debate with her. Never the less, they were both her friends, friends that needed her guidance and direction. She gave a smug smile and turned her attention to this Camp that they were all off to. The court had told them that they would be there for at least 18 months, and that it was a boy's camp. That didn't bother her though, she knew Lalane could handle herself, and probably be willing to stand up by herself, but she wouldn't help Elisabeth. Elisabeth would probably huddle in thecorner all day hiding from the guys. She, on the other hand would probably brush all the guys off and just wait out her time there. One thing lingered still in her mind though, hopefully, Lalane wouldn't make a mess of things and get them into more trouble. Hopefully she'd act her age, and not like a toddler throwing a tantrum.  
**

_**D-tent**_

**Dr. Pendanski walked into D-tent and began telling the guys that they would have to behave themselves during the girls stay. They all looked at eachother and gave a sly smile, laying back on their cots they began thinking about the girls and things that they would do, say, and how they'd look.**

_It' s _a little short, but if you have any ideas message me.


	2. Sarcasm

**Chapter Two**

** Lalane stepped off the old rickety bus onto the dusty brown dirt that led up to an old worn down building. "Here we go", she mumbled to herself. She turned her head and looked at Elisabeth who was taking a ginger step onto the ground while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned sleepily and groggily faced Vanessa as she stepped off to the side letting her get a view of the dull run-down camp, also known as, Camp Green Lake. "Oi Vey!" she exclaimed more to herself than to the other girls. She was brought back to reality by a playful punch from Lalane. "Hey, come one, high almighty one over there is gettin' pissed at us." The guard from the bus let out a gravely yell, "Hurry up you two." Vanessa looked forward and rolled her eyes at Lalane as they walked up the creaky steps in front of ancient, slightly rotten building.**

** The two walked inside the humid building and saw that Elisabeth was already sitting in a chair next to a cluttered desk with a less than friendly looking man behind it shoving mouthfuls of sunflower seeds into his mouth. Lalane looked at the man with disgust and walked over to a chair next to Elisabeth and plopped, (yes, I said plopped cuz it's an awesome pawsome word) down in it. Vanessa sat down next to Lalane and sent a warning glance her way just as the man behind the desk nodded to the guard that he could leave. "Now", he said in a gruff voice, Says here that your names are Elisabeth", he looked up at the girls and Elisabeth raised her hand meekly. "Elisabeth, Vanessa," he looked up again as Vanessa confidently raised two of her fingers. "….and Lalane." Once more the main raised his head and peered at the girls from under his large "ten-gallon", cowboy hat. At this moment Lalane saw her chance to shine, she raised her hands to her mouth and let out a loud farting noise and laughed into her hands afterward. The man gave her a deadly glare and started again, "This is not a girl scout camp, my name is Mr. Sir. Is that understood?" Vanessa and Elisabeth nodded silently, but yet again Lalane spotted another opening, "Yes Sir Mr. Sir!" she said as she saluted in her chair. "Come with me" he said softly keeping his eyes on Lalane as he walked outside to another building. "Don't even think about running away, we got the only water for miles. Those buzzards'll pick you clean by the third day." All three nodded as they squinted around the Camp, and followed Mr. Sir into another building with a boy in the back pulling out orange suits. "Since you three are girls," Mr. Sir said, "'cause we haven't figured that out yet." Lalane said. "Even though you three are girls here, you won't get any special treatment, you take showers where everyone else does, you wear the same thing as everyone else and you sleep with everyone else." Right after this was said a short man wearing sun block on his nose walked inside, "……and that'll be in D-tent. Hello girls, I'm Dr. Pendanski. I'll be your counselor." The girls rolled their eyes at each other and looked back at Mr. Sir. "You start this touchy feely crap an' I'm outa here." Mr. Sir walked out of the building back into his office. "Now if you'll change into your relaxation suit, and then I'll show you to the tent." Dr. Pendanski said. Elisabeth looked at Vanessa nervously, "Don't worry I'll turn around." Dr. Pendanski said while Lalane had already pulled off her pants and was slipping the suit on. She pulled it up to her waist and tied it there with the sleeves, her white wife beater tank top resting slightly above the suit exposing a strip of her mildly tan stomach. Lalane's black bra could be seen through the white shirt and she merely shrugged it off and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a piece of black ribbon. Elisabeth, on the other hand, quickly slipped the suit on all the way. Vanessa put the suit on just like Lalane, except she pulled her dark grey fitted tee down past her stomach. The three of them followed Dr. Pendanski through the camp, past big dull tents, and found themselves standing in front of another dull grey tent. Beyond the grey tent the saw a one story house with a few boys washing an old white classic car in the "drive-way." This was actually just the end of the dirt "road."**

** "This is D-tent." Dr. Pendanski said smiling ecstatically. "You three will stay here." "Greeeaaaat." Lalane moaned sarcastically. This was greeted by a forceful nudge from Vanessa. "Hey ma, who are the girls." Lalane, Elisabeth and Vanessa turned quickly to find the owner of the voice and found that it belonged to a young muscular black boy wearing his suit like Elisabeth's, except that it was open in front, with a white wife beater on. Next to him stood a brown haired boy with his suit tied around his waist, a white t-shirt on and an orange hat with white cloth covering the back of his neck. This boy had a tooth pick in his mouth and was chewing it distastefully as he looked each of the girls over. "Girls this is Rex and Alan." Dr. Pendanski was cut short by Rex. "Nah, I'm X-ray and this is Squid, that's mom." He said pointing to Dr. Pendanski. "So what, is Mr. Sir dad." Lalane said smirking at the cabin that Mr. Sir's office was in. Squid smiled to himself as Dr. Pendanski started speaking again. "Now, there's only one rule, don't upset the warden." Dr. Pendanski, or mom, stated. "Yeah, seemed pretty…" Vanessa was the one cut short this time as "mom" spoke. "Mr. Sir's not the warden; he's just been in a bad mood since he stopped smoking. Come on; let me show you your sleeping arrangements." He said still smiling. All six of them stepped inside the tent and were welcomed by five dirt stained faces. "These are," Mom started to say when everyone was inside the surprisingly roomy tent….**

_Okay. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but you know school is very tiresome… I would really appreciate it if more of you could message me on what you think and rate it. But it's up to you._


	3. NOTICE

I'll be gone during X-mas break which is the 19-28 pleasepleasepleaseplease review and rate!!!!! LUV YA MUCH


	4. Unmentionables

Chapter Three

"…these are Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Stanley, and Zero." Mom finished, looking back to the girls. "For the last time the name is armpit, not Theodore….armpit." The large black boy wearing his suit exactly like Elisabeth explained in a frustrated tone. X-ray stepped in again and pointed to each boy as he introduced them with their nicknames. "That's Armpit as you already know, Zig Zag…" He pointed to a tall untamed looking young man with unmanageable blonde hair. "Magnet…" X-ray then pointed to a boy slightly taller than Armpit that was undoubtedly Mexican. "…and Caveman." He pointed again at a homely looking boy about the same height as Magnet with very frizzy hair. X-ray turned back to the girls and gave a small smile folding his arms across his chest. Elisabeth looked back at the small boy lying on a cot, "Subsequently by means of deductive computation that would make his first designation Zero, for the reason that as you were explaining every boys nickname you didn…" Before she could finish her intelligent rant she was cut off by Lalane, who was without a doubt annoyed to almost her full extent. "Jeezus Christ, can't you ever can for even just ten minutes. Every time you talk I never understand a single word that comes out of your mouth. Is it that hard to ask if the kids na…" This time it was her being cut off curtly by Vanessa. "Lalane quit it, it's ok Elisabeth, you know she's just irritated. Lalane you better start being nicer to her while we are here I don't want to deal with any fights, physical or mental, with you two." She finished and stepped between the two as Lalane turned to the side stepping away from Vanessa mumbling to herself. "Irritated my ass."

All the while "mom" had been standing in the doorway, "Well it's good to see one of you cares about rules, and Lalane, no swearing now, we are here to build character." He then gave another large smile and walked back out of the tent. The boys gave each other a look and all sat down on their cots. X-ray pointed to three cots, one near the front of the tent on the right, the other in the middle on the right side, and the last cot at the back on the right. "You can choose which ones you want…." Lalane ran at the back cot and jumped on it yelling out that it was hers as she landed. With a loud thud the cot gave way and crumpled to the floor. "Nice going fat one." Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to Elisabeth, "Which one do you want?" Elisabeth turned her head to the front of the tent and motioned slightly. "Ok, so that leaves me with the middle, well we better get unpacked." Lalane had stood up and started rubbing her butt mumbling something about not being fat. She put the cot back up and heaved her back onto it pulling out her toothbrush, hairbrush, razor, and tampons. "Ok, there's the important stuff, now on to the sex toys." She turned to see Zig Zag, Magnet, Squid, and Armpit looking at her, their mouths slightly agape. "I was just joking….god." She walked around to the other side of the cot and stuffed everything that she had unpacked so far under the bed.

Elisabeth and Vanessa had done the same so far and were doing their best to keep their "unmentionables" out of sight as they unpacked everything into bins beside their cots. Lalane on the other hand, had grabbed all of her underwear, which happened to look like very expensive Victoria's Secret lace boy shorts style underwear with matching bras of different colors and shoved them into the bins. Rubbing her hands together she looked up to see the boys staring at her yet again, or rather, at the bin with her underwear. "Perv's." She muttered and walked over to Vanessa. "Guess what," "What", Vanessa responded as Lalane pulled out a Zippo lighter and flicked it open. Vanessa stared openly for a minute before a look of anger enveloped her face. "Lalane Tee Michaels, if you get caught with that I am not going to get you out of trouble. Now give it here." Lalane pulled her hand back and shoved the lighter back into her pocket before replying to the brown haired angry woman in front of her. "that's not fair, genius one over there brought her damn computer." Vanessa turned to Elisabeth, "You didn't, did you?" "I couldn't help it, I just couldn't leave it, I…I can't survive without it." Elisabeth mumbled to herself more than Vanessa. "Fine, but if either of you get caught, I'm not helping." Lalane turned back to the guys and gave an impish smile before saying loud enough for the whole tent to here, "She's PMS'ing." She was greeted with a forceful hit to the back of the head. "See, so what do you guys do around here, other than jack off that is. "LALANE." She turned back to Vanessa who had her arms folded. "Meeeooww, jeeze." "Boys would you mind showing us what you do in your spare time, other than what Lalane suggested." She added quickly. "Sure." Came a chorus of reply's and each of the boys stood up and walked out of the tent to the wreck room, the girls following behind.


	5. LALANE!

Chapter Four

The three girls followed the boys to the wreck room taking in their surroundings as they went. "Sooo," Lalane started, "I'm guessing that those are the showers." She said pointing to the short walled platform a few feet off the ground." "You got it.", Replied Squid, shifting the half eaten toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other smiling boyishly. Lalane smirked and shot back at him, "I guess that means you guys get to see us naked, and doing…stuff." She winked and was almost shoved into Zig Zag, who was walking in front of her. "LALANE", Vanessa yelled her hands forming fists at her sides. "You may think that every smart ass remark that comes out of your mouth is enjoyed by every one but it, I assure you, is not." Vanessa looked back at Elisabeth who had folded her arms in front of her chest protectively. "It's ok, she was only joking." Elisabeth looked up and let her gaze lazily shift to Zero who had been watching the whole exchange of words. She quickly averted her eyes and looked back at Lalane who was turning and beginning to walk into the wreck room.

During the whole conflict the boys had been watching wordlessly. When they finally ended their little brawl Squid, Zig Zag, Zero and Magnet all hung back having their own little side conversation. Squid initiated the conversation first and was followed up by Zig Zag quickly. "Did you see her underwear?" "Yeah, that was some Victoria's Secret expensive stuff right their." "I bet she stole it," countered Magnet. "Nah," added Zig Zag, "she's a pyro." "How do you know?" asked Squid, his voice rising slightly. "The lighter, duh." Zig Zag answered. "I think Zero's got a girl man," Magnet said quickly before a brawl could ensue. All three of the boys looked at Zero who was kicking at the dirt as he walked. "She is pretty cute," he mumbled. The other boys suppressed small fits of laughter as Zero sped up to join the group. "Vanessa reminds me of X-ray," stated Zig Zag. "Yeah, bossy." Squid said.

They entered the wreck room and glanced over the crowd of sweaty, dirt covered boys and found Vanessa and Elisabeth sitting on the couch talking to X-ray and Zero. "I'm gunna see if I can get myself a spot on the couch." Magnet said smirking at the guys. "There's Lalane," Zig Zag said pointing to a childish looking Lalane who was sitting on the edge of the pool table swinging her legs back and forth. Lalane looked over at Squid and Zig Zag; she waved at them and then turned back around. She began to crawl over the pool table and reached down for a pool stick. "Look at that ass," Squid whispered quietly to Zig Zag. They walked over to the pool table and grabbed a pool stick each, "Wanna play?" Lalane said as she hopped off the pool table leaning against her pool stick. Squid nodded and Zig Zag replied with a smirk, "Sure, but you're probably gunna get your butt kicked." "Well if you're gunna kick it…" She let her sentence die off and smiled biting her bottom lip mischievously. Squid looked at her licking his lips and nodded, "I could help with that." She rolled her eyes at them and turned back to the pool table, "Come on lets play."

As Squid went to take the first shot Lalane sat on the edge of the table and rubbed her pool stick up and down seductively. She watched the stunned look cross both the boys' faces and laughed wickedly. After the game was over they all walked back to D-tent. Each of them entered and all except for the girls lay down heavily on their cots sighing loudly. "You can't be tired." Lalane said exasperatedly. "Now who am I going to take my hyperness out on?" The only reply she got was a limp pillow being thrown at her head by an exhausted Zig Zag. She looked at him shocked, "You did not just throw that at me." He smiled playfully and another pillow flew at her from Squids direction. "You both are in for it," She screamed and ran at Zig Zag; before he could move she had already jumped on him and was tickling him as much as she could. The next series of events happened quickly, Squid joined in and pulled her off Zig Zag, cheers from the other boys interfered with most of Lalane's screaming and laughing as she was double teamed by Squid and Zig Zag. "MERCY!" she yelled and all three off them laid sprawled out on the floor, Lalane's head rested on Squids lap and her legs spread out over Zig Zag. She yawned loudly and looked up at Vanessa who had already snuggled into her cot, as well as Elisabeth who was trying to feign sleep. Lalane was brought back to reality by Zig Zag shoving her legs off of him. She stood up freeing Squid and they all lay down on their cots. "Ugh, how uncomfortable," she said fingering the sheets of her cot. "Get used to it." Came a chorus of replies. She sat down on her cot and pulled off her relaxation suit.

The sight that greeted Squid and Zig Zag was a happy one seeing as how they were the only other two at the back of the tent. Lalane wore dark royal blue boys' shorts style lace underwear and she pulled off her tank top revealing her well tanned 34 C, matching bra covered chest. She looked over at the boys and grinned teasingly as she lay down on her cot and pulled an itchy sheet up underneath her arms over her chest. The lights turned off suddenly as X-ray made his way back to his cot. "Night guys…..and girls." He added quickly. Different replies answered him, but as usual Lalane's respond stuck out. "Don't have any wet dreams." "LALANE!" came Vanessa's loud shouting. "SORRY!" "GO TO BED!" X-ray yelled at them and the tent was quiet.


	6. Wet dreams

Authors Note: OK, just a little update for some of you that read. Thank and I just want to inform you that this fic will be turned into mostly a Lalane/Squid/Zig Zag fic. I also want to say that this fic will be ended soon seeing as how I will be moving to a new pen name and new style and section of fics.

Chapter Five

Lalane woke up in the middle of the night her sheets wrapped around her waist. After she had fallen asleep she had begun to dream, or rather, have nightmares of what had gotten her to Camp Green lake in the first place.

_She turned back to Vanessa as she continued running. "I didn't mean to!" "Bullshit! You deliberately lit the building on fire. You can't keep control for even a minute, always lighting things on fire, and now Elisabeth is in trouble. No wonder she wishes you both weren't related." "Keep your mouth shut you slut. Maybe if you didn't baby her so much, she could stand up for herself." Sirens sounded in front of her and she came to a sliding stop. _

_She was slammed against the police car with force and felt her wrists cuffed behind her tightly. She could hear Vanessa's screams of unreasonable treatment and began kicking at anything near her until everything went black as an effect of being clubbed by a nightstick. _

That was where the dream had ended. She looked around shaking slightly and spotted Squid who was sleeping soundly on the cot next to her. He looked peaceful and she decided that she would get back at him for beating her in the pool game earlier that day. She stood up and slid her cot next to his. Lalane laid down next to him and snuggled closely her back facing him. She grabbed his arm and placed over her waist and smiled innocently as she drifted back to sleep.

Squid awoke suddenly and felt his arm being tugged across smooth warm skin. Opening his eyes slowly he could feel someone's hand entwining with his fingers. That's when it hit him; Lalane had pushed her cot next to him and was starting to fall asleep. "What are you doing?" He whispered quietly into her ear. "I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." She whispered back tensely. "Are you okay?" He questioned and she shrugged slightly. "I guess." "What's going on?" a new voice questioned the two of them the figure approaching and kneeling next to the cots.

Zig Zag woke clumsily as he heard beds being moved and looked over as Lalane laid down next to Squid. A hint of jealousy crossed his mind and he stepped off the cot quietly. "What's going on?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep." answered Lalane. "You could've moved your cot next to me." He said offhandedly. "Well, if you're gunna go and get jealous move your cot over here." Came Lalane's mischievous reply. Zig Zag stood up and moved his cot on the other side of Lalane. He laid back down on his cot and faced Lalane who still had her back to Squid. "Soooo, good night, again, I guess." Zig Zag said. Lalane grabbed Zig Zag roughly and pulled him closer to her wrapping his arm around to her back. She nuzzled her head against Zig Zag chest and pushed her back end against Squids body sighing deeply.

After Zig Zag had moved next to both him and Lalane, Squid became somewhat envious when he felt Lalane tug Zig Zag and pull him closer to her. He looked over Lalane's head at Zig Zag and gave him a boyish and playful grin. Zig Zag looked back at him and nodded both realizing what boyish thoughts were going through their boyish perverted minds. Squid was drawn back to reality when he felt Lalane turn over onto her back and rest her hands on her stomach. He looked down and smiled to himself getting a full view of her almost naked body; Zig Zag doing the same. Both of the boys wrapped their arms back around Lalane's waist and closed their eyes not wanting to wake up in who knows how soon.

Authors Note: I don't own holes or any of the boys, but Lalane Elisabeth and Vanessa are sure as hell mine.


	7. waisting water

Authors Note: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BOYS. tear I wish I owned squid though. God he's hott.

Chapter Six

The loud horn blasted the wake up call and Lalane rolled over slightly trying to recover her lost sleep. She felt Zig Zag and Squid sit up on each side of her and snuggled herself deeper into the rank smelling cot. She heard Vanessa say something along the lines of leaving her to get in trouble and held in a loud growl. Zig Zag had already changed and poked her in the back, "Hey, it's time to wake up." She moaned and rolled over to the side facing Squid. "Yeah, wakey wakey." Squid said tauntingly. She moaned again and then screamed suddenly as her blankets were pulled off of her quickly. "Ugh, you ass!" She screamed looking at who had pulled away the sheet. Zig Zag stood at the foot of the bed looking her up and down as she glared angrily at him. He smiled playfully and started tickling her foot. "I'm up, I'm up. Geeze." She muttered and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Squid looked over at Zig Zag and smirked boyishly at him pointing to Lalane who was pulling on her work suit. "You guys are serious pervs." She said not even turning around. Both of the boys comebacks were laughs and, "No we're not's."

The three of them were the last to leave D-tent and the last to reach the digging area. Mr. Sir gathered up the girls and pointed at where they would be digging. The first half of the day went by slowly as the girls were digging. Then the group saw the line or dust arise in the dust from the water truck. Lalane pulled herself out of her hole and grabbed her water canteen unscrewing the top and taking a sip as she helped Vanessa out of her hole. She looked at her canteen and decided that she shouldn't let the rest go to waist. Lalane pulled off her tank top and revealed a lime green triangle bikini top. She grabbed her canteen again and poured it over her head tossing her hair back softly.

Squid and Zig Zag looked at her in awe as she turned back to them and smiled teasingly. Mr. Sir drove up and stepped out of the car stopping for a minute to look at Lalane. He scowled at her before walking to the back of the truck. As everyone started lining up so Mr. Sir could refill the canteens Lalane walked over and stood in front of Squid who was in front of Zig Zag and behind X-ray. Squid looked at her and pushed her lightly out of the line. "You gotta go to the back." He said pointing to where Elisabeth and Vanessa were standing. She stepped back to where she was and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself against him pouting her lips. "But I'm really thirsty." She said innocently. Squid look back at Zig Zag who was smiling at Squids predicament. "Well you can wait." He said pushing her off of him. She looked at him and glared, then she smiled mischievously. Stepping close to him again she whispered in his ear loud enough for Zig Zag to hear, "I'll give you anything you want." She said seductively and licked his ear. "You can stand in front of me." Zig Zag said urgently. "Thank you Zig Zag." She said and stepped behind Squid whose eyes were wide from astonishment.

Mr. Sir had filled the canteens and was driving off as Lalane walked over to Zig Zag's hole and jumped in. He turned and looked at her as she sat down in the middle so he couldn't dig. "Hey, I was digging there." "I know." "Well, are you gunna move." "I'm comfy here though." Zig Zag paused for a moment before grabbing her around the waist and sitting her outside of his hole. "Hey, I was sitting there." "And I was digging." He said slightly angered. "Fine. Maybe Squid will let me sit with him." She stood up and walked over to Squid. Lalane jumped down into his hole and stood next to him leaning against the wall smiling. "What?" he said turning to her. "Nothing." She said smiling naughtily. "Ma is gunna be here soon with food, so you better go to your hole so you don't get in trouble." He said going back to digging. She huffed and pulled herself out of his hole, "Man neither of you guys can take a hint." She said to him before walking off. "Do I have to spell make out session." Squid caught the last part of her mumblings and smirked mentally reminding himself to tell Zig Zag. Dr. Pendanski arrived with the food and Lalane sat near Zig Zag's hole waiting for the guys.

After getting their food Zig Zag and Squid had started to provoke Caveman over having Zero help dig his hole. Lalane walked over and stood next to Elisabeth as Dr. Pendanski told Caveman to fight back. Both the boys were punching each other when Zig Zag forced Caveman to the ground. Zero jumped on his back and started choking him and Lalane started screaming at Zig Zag to beat him up. Elisabeth pushed Lalane forcefully and yelled at Zero to punch Zig Zag. Lalane was taken aback for a moment until she heard Elisabeth yelling at Zero. She ran at Elisabeth and plowed her into the ground immediately starting a catfight. Dr. Pendanski shot his gun off and the boys stopped fight but Lalane and Elisabeth were still rolling around on the ground clawing and scratching at each other. "I'm going to kick your ass, you bitch." Lalane yelled and Elisabeth screamed back at her. "You stupid slut, I'm gunna hurt you." Zero and Caveman ran over to Elisabeth and started pulling her away as Squid and Zig Zag did the same with Lalane. "When I Say stop that means stop." Dr. Pendanski yelled. He looked at Elisabeth whose nose was bleeding and had a scratch down her cheek. "Zero, take her to the medical area." He then turned to Lalane who a few bruises on her side.

Once the warden was finished yelling at the boys, she turned to look at Lalane. She smirked and turned to Dr. Pendanski, "And why didn't you stop them." "I..I" he stuttered. "Forget it, you would've been killed anyway." She turned back to the boys and yelled about no more reading lessons and digging your own holes. Dr. Pendanski explained why there wouldn't be anymore reading lessons and taunted Zero. Zero hit him with the shovel and started running. The warden turned back to the boys, "I still expect seven holes."


	8. spies

Chapter Seven

Squid, Lalane and Zig Zag all gathered around Squids hole later that day. They were all done digging, but Lalane insisted that they wait till Elisabeth went to sleep. Lalane yawned and laid her head down on Squids lap listening to the boys talk about past fights. "Squid looked down at her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, she's probably asleep by now." Zig Zag said. Lalane looked up at the boys and smiled teasingly. She sat up and placed herself comfortably one Zig Zag's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck roughly. Squid looked at them jealously, but was brought out of his thoughts when he was dragged toward the two of them by Lalane. She pulled both of them into the hole they were sitting by and kissed Squid on the mouth running her tongue across his lips. She stepped away from the two smiling and Squid and Zig Zag looked at each other.

After a heavy make-out section involving Lalane propping herself against the wall of the hole and Zig Zag and Squid removing their shirts they walked slowly back to D-tent. "I, have to take a shower." Lalane said as she grabbed her towel off her cot. "Me too." Squid said, "Me three." Added Zig Zag. " I don't think so." She said walking to the shower stalls. She turned on the icy cold water and stripped off her tank top leaving her in her bikini. She let out a small scream when the water touched her skin and shivered rinsing the dirt off her skin. Squid and Zig Zag had followed her and were now watching her from over the shower wall. They watched in amazement as she reached down and rubbed her legs free of any dirt. When the water shut off they quickly ran back to the tent and slipped into their cots which were in the same position as the night before. Lalane walked back into the tent and changed quickly hoping no one saw her, of course Squid and Zig Zag had been. She crawled in between the two and wrapped their arms around her waist letting both their hands rest on her chest. "Both of you are spying pervs." She said closing her eyes.

The next day went by slowly, no one talking to each other because of Zero's disappearance. That is until Caveman stole Mr. Sir's truck and ran off himself. That night mirrored the previous one as the agenda involved another heavy make-out session and a spying shower. When they woke up the net morning they were told to wait in the wreck room instead of digging. Lalane sat on both of the boys lap's and yawned loudly. Squid stood up and walked outside for a second then ran in quickly. "They're alive!" he yelled. Everyone ran outside and started hugging each other.

The rest followed in suit, everyone was sent to counselors and visited Stanley and Zero almost every day. And Lalane Zig Zag and Squid had regular nights that followed a similar agenda each.

Authors Note: OK this is the end of this fic, I'm moving to a new fic and section on this web site. I'll be starting a new king Arthur fic under a new pen name. I also want to give a huge shout out to Camille Blackfox. If you love king Arthur you'll love her writings.


End file.
